Desire of Hope
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: (This is my third fanfiction). Yusuke and the guys have a new assignment to protect a half-breed demon girl from an evil demon by the name of Hellfire.
1. Prolog Kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Note: This is only my third fanfiction so be patient please.

 Desire of Hope

* Desire of Hope takes place after the Dark Tournament. *

Koenma has a new assignment for the guys but this isn't your ordinary assignment. Yusuke is going to have his hands full with this one because Koenma is having the guys protect a girl who doesn't want or need any guys help in protecting herself but in the end she realizes that she needs all the help she can get even if she finds out that her new lover to be is a fox demon.

End of prolog


	2. Chapter 1: The New Assignment

Chapter 1:

The new assignment

            Koenma and Boton sat in Koenma's office waiting for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei to arrive from Earth to the Spirit World but it was taking them longer than usual and Koenma was very impatient with the announcement of the new assignment he was planning to bestow on all of them when they all arrived that is.

Boton: "Koenma sir. I told the boys what time to be here so you could tell them more about the assignment." Boton said sweetly.

Koenma: "And you expect them to remember?!" He yelled.

Boton: "Well yes sir. But then again they all just got back form the Dark Tournament." She stated honestly. 

Koenma: "That's no excuse to be late!!"

            The guys on the other hand were standing out side of Koenma's office enjoying the fact that the little twerp was throwing a hissy fit. Yusuke finally decided it was time to rescue Boton so he and the rest of the guys walked in with smiles on their faces.

Yusuke: "Hey What's up Koenma?!"

Koenma: "This is not the time for jokes Yusuke!"

Yusuke: "Well Sorry just trying to lighten the mood in here."

Hiei: "So what's this new assignment Boton was talking about?"

Kuwabara: "Yeah is it going to be dangerous?" 

Yusuke: "What do we have to do this time?"

Kurama: "Hopefully nothing we can't handle."

            Koenma was having trouble telling them that there new assignment was to protect a young half-breed demon girl by the name of Haven because he knew that they would probably laugh at the idea of having to protect a demon half-breed girl. Koenma gave a sigh and began telling them about Haven.

Koenma: "The new assignment is you guys have to protect a young demon half-breed named Haven."

Kuwabara: "So you want us to protect a demon half-breed because he can't protect himself."

Koenma: "Sorry Kuwabara but Haven is a girl about the age of 17 and she is in great danger."

Yusuke: "What type of danger are we talking about?"

Koenma: "There is a demon named Hellfire after her because she is the only female half-breed known."

Hiei: "So she is a real find to this Hellfire demon?"

Boton: "She is very rare to this world and the human world."

Yusuke: "You mean not many half-breed demons are born?"

Boton: "No actusually a lot of half-breeds are born its just…"

Koenma: "They are always male never female."

Kurama: "So she needs to be protected. Why?"

Boton: "If Hellfire gets a holed of her she could very well become his wife and give birth to a child."

Hiei: "So what's the big deal?"

Koenma: "The big deal is that she could very well produces a demon more powerful then even Toguro."

Yusuke: "That's not good."

Kuwabara: "So how do we find this Haven chick anyway?"

Boton: "Yusuke you should know she is one of Kayko's new friends."

Yusuke: "What you mean Haven is one of Kayko's friends?"

Koenma: "Yes Yusuke Haven is one of Kayko's friends."

Yusuke: "Did you tell Haven to become friends with her?" he asked.  
Koenma: "No because Haven doesn't know she is a half-breed or what a half-breed is."

Yusuke: "Oh Ok come on guys lets go meet Haven and Kayko."

            As the guys were leaving Kurama stopped he still had a question to ask Koenma and then he would catch up with the group later on.

Kurama: "I'll catch up to you guys later I gotta talk to Koenma."

Yusuke: "Alright man."

            Kurama walked back into Koenma's office to ask a much-needed answer from the pint-sized ruler.

Kurama: "Koenma sir?"

Koenma: "Yes Kurama what is it?"

Kurama: "It's about Haven, sir."

Koenma: "What about Haven?"

Kurama: "If she doesn't know she is a half-breed then how does Hellfire know?"

Koenma: "That's a good question, but I don't have the answer."

Kurama: "Ok Koenma I must be going I have to catch up to the gang."

            Kurama left Koenma's office to catch up with the gang.  Koenma knew he shouldn't lie to his 'detectives' but he had to admit it was going to be surprising when they found out that Haven knew that she was a demon half-breed and that she knew about them. But still he thought and wondered how Hellfire knew about Haven when only himself, his father and Boton knew about Haven.

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2:  
The meeting  
  
Haven was sitting in her room doing her homework for her English class when the phone rang.  
  
Haven: "Hello?" Said Haven. Kayko: "Hey Haven what are you up to?" Asked a very happy Kayko. Haven: "Hey Kayko not much just doing my English homework for Mr. Sochin's class." Said an unhappy Haven. Kayko: "Do you want to come over? I can help you with it since I have to help the guys anyway." Asked Kayko. Haven: "Yeah let me ask my parents if it's cool with them then I'll be right over." Haven said with a smile.  
  
Haven put Kayko on hold for a moment so she could go ask her parents if it was ok with them if she went over to Kayko's place to get some help with her homework. Her parents said it was ok and that she needed to be back home by 9 or so. Haven went back to her room to tell Kayko.  
  
Haven: "Hey Kayko?!" Haven Said happily. Kayko: "Yeah I'm still here so can you?" Asked Kayko. Haven: "Yep I just have to be home by 9 or so that's all." Haven told Kayko honestly. Kayko: "Cool so you'll be right over?" Asked Kayko. Haven: "Yeah all I have to do is get my book bag together and I'll be right over." Haven told her friend. Kayko: "Alright awesome, hey and this will be your first time meeting the guys right?" Asked Kayko. Haven: "Yep, well I'm ready I'll be over soon." Said a very happy Haven. Kayko: "K. Bye." Kayko said smiling. Haven: "Bye." Haven said as she finished gathering her things.  
  
With that Haven hung up her phone and grabbed her car keys plus her book bag and headed out the front door.  
  
*At Kayko's house  
  
Kayko was patiently waiting for Haven and the guys to arrive but she knew all to well that Haven would be the first one there since Yusuke and Kuwabara had to wait for Kurama and Hiei to gather there things.  
  
*At Yusuke's house  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were like Kayko had thought were waiting for Kurama and Hiei to grab there things hoping to look like they needed help with there homework like Yusuke and Kuwabara always seemed to need help with there homework. Kurama and Hiei didn't really need help it's just they had to look like they did plus Hiei had to change his clothing into something a human would wear which meant blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a high school lettermen's jacket that was in fact his and Kurama had to do the same light blue jeans, a Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and a Levi's jean jacket.  
  
*At Kayko's house  
  
Haven had just pulled into the driveway getting out of the car she grabbed her backpack she then preceded to Kayko's front door where Kayko was already waiting for her.  
  
Haven: "Hey Kayko, thanks again for helping me with my homework." Haven said gratefully to Kayko. Kayko: "No problem I always help Yusuke and Kuwabara with there homework." Kayko told her honestly. Haven: "This is going to be interesting since I have never meet any of your friends." Haven said rubbing her head. Kayko: "You'll get along with them they are nice guys." Kayko said as Haven walked in. Haven: "So how many people are you helping anyways?" Haven asked curiously.  
  
Kayko: "You, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei but normally Kurama and Hiei don't need help they just come with Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kayko told Haven with a smile. Haven: "Cool so what time are the guys getting here?" Haven said with a smile. Kayko: "They should be here shortly." Kayko said sitting down beside Haven on the couch.  
  
Haven and Kayko waited patiently for the guys talking about school and how people treated Haven since she was new and well to say the least was very different from everyone at school.  
  
Haven: "No not really." Said Haven with a giggle. Kayko: "So you mean none of the guys bother you because you're new?" Kayko asked shocked. Haven: "Nope the guys leave me alone and the girls look at me weird because of my appearance." Haven told Kayko honestly. Kayko: "Well you do have two different colored eyes and more ear-ring then most of them." Kayko told her honestly. Haven: "True but I don't really see the problem with that." Haven said shaking her head. Kayko: "Some people are just dumb that's all." Kayko said as she heard the doorbell ring. Kayko: "I'll be right back that's probably the guys." Kayko said standing up.  
  
Kayko was right it was the guys and as she thought before Hiei and Kurama were with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kayko smiled at them and invited all of the guys in.  
  
Kayko: "It's about time you guys got here." Kayko scolded the boys. Yusuke: "Sorry Kayko but we had to gather up all of our shit." Yusuke said with a laugh. Kayko: "Alright I understand lets get started." Kayko said as she walked into the living room.  
  
Yusuke and the guys hadn't taken notice to Haven who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch trying to figure out her English homework until she made a frustrated noise and sat up on the couch.  
  
Yusuke: "Oh is that?" Yusuke asked pointing at Haven. Kayko: "Oh that's right none of you have met Haven since you guys have returned." Kayko said with a smile. Yusuke: "Haven?!" Yusuke asked trying to remember were had heard that name before. Haven: "Yes." Haven said turning around to the person that said her name. Kayko: "Haven I would like you to met the guys." Kayko said politely. Haven: "Sure why not." Haven said turning around completely to look at the boys. Kayko: "Guys I would like you to met Haven Scott she just moved here from New York City." Kayko said to the boys with a smile. Haven: "Hello." Haven said in a shy voice that only Kurama heard. Kurama: "Hello my name is Kurama." Kurama said nicely. Hiei: "My name is Hiei." Hiei said trying to sound nice. Yusuke: "My name is Yusuke." Yusuke said bowing to her like a gentlemen. Kayko: "Suck up!" Kayko giggle. Kuwabara: "And I'm Kuwabara." Haven: "Nice to finally met all of you." Haven said with a shy smile. Kurama: "And nice to met you as well." Kurama said as he sat down beside Haven on the couch. Yusuke: "Now who's the suck up?" Yusuke said with a sly smile. Kurama: "Bite me!" Kurama said with a smile. Kuwabara: "So how long have you been in Tokyo?" Asked Kuwabara. Haven: "Only about a week." Haven told him honestly. Hiei: "Hn. You haven't learned the ropes yet then?" Haven: "Kinda since I came form New York City." Haven said a cocky attitude. Kayko: "Hiei be nice." Kayko scolded. Hiei: "I am." Hiei said trying to sound innocent. Haven: "It's alright Kayko Hiei was just stating a fact that is all." She said calmly. Yusuke: "Are you living with a relative or by your self?" He asked standing beside Kayko. Haven: "I live with my mother and father plus my little brother." Haven said with a small smile. Kayko: "How is your little brother doing anyway?" Kayko asked concerned about Haven's little brother. Haven: "He is back to normal just as annoying as ever."  
  
Kayko and Haven talked to them selves completely ignoring the guys. Yusuke and everyone else wanted to know what happen to Haven's little brother and were going to find out.  
  
Kurama: "Excuse me, ladies?" Kurama asked gently. Haven: "Yes Kurama?" She asked looking at him. Kurama: "Do you mind me asking what happened to your little brother?" He asked unsure if it was his place to do so. Haven: "Of course but I probably should tell you guys his name." She said with a smile. Haven: "My little brother Isaiah just turned 11 a week before our dad got transferred to Tokyo." Hiei: "How old are you, Haven?" Hiei asked recalling what Koenma had said. Haven: "I'm 17 years old, why do you ask?" Haven asked a little confused. Hiei: "I was just wondering that is all." Hiei said with a nod. Haven: "Oh ok." Kurama: "Yusuke I need to speak with you, Kuwabara and Hiei." Kurama said in a half toned voice. Kuwabara: "Excuse us." Kuwabara said to Haven and Kayko.  
  
When the boys had disappeared into the kitchen Kayko and Haven just shrugged their shoulders and continued to talk about Isaiah Haven's little brother. Haven and Kayko didn't really wonder why the boys took off like they did but they didn't really care either way it was their homework they weren't doing.  
  
*in the Kitchen  
  
Yusuke: "So what's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked leaning against the wall. Kurama: "Haven the demon half-breed girl we are suppose to protect." He said looking at Yusuke. Yusuke: "Yeah what about her?" He asked confused. Hiei: "You idiot. Kayko's new friend HAVEN is the demon half-breed!" Hiei about shouted. Yusuke: "No shit took you long enough I already knew that." He said in a cocky tone. Kuwabara: "Yeah not even Yusuke is the stupid." He stated with a laugh. Kurama: "So are we going to tell Kayko or are we just going to start hanging out with Haven and Kayko?" Kurama asked just out of curiosity. Yusuke: "Probably just hang out with Haven and Kayko till this threat leaves." Hiei: "Joy now I have to put up with Haven's attitude 24/7." He said in a very annoyed tone of voice. Kuwabara: "We better get back in there before they think something is up." Kurama: "I agree with Kuwabara."  
  
*Back in the living room  
  
Kayko and Haven had finish there homework while the guys were talking and it was only 5 o'clock in the evening and Haven figured that she would say and help Kayko help the guy with there homework till at least 7 or so then go home jump in the shower and go to bed.  
  
Haven: "Are you guys coming back in or not?!" Haven yelled in the direction of the kitchen. Yusuke: "Yeah we're coming!" Yusuke yelled from the kitchen. Kayko: "Haven is offering to help you guys with your homework since her and I are done with ours." Said Kayko with a giggle.  
  
The boys came back into the living room and took their places near either Kayko or Haven wanting one of them to give assistant with their homework which was rather easy to Kayko and Haven plus it seemed pretty easy to Kurama as well.  
  
Kurama: "So what classes are you taking right now?" Haven: "Lets see. My first hour homeroom, 2nd hour English with Mr. Sochin, 3rd hour computers, 4th hour Chemistry with Ms. Lee, 5th Math with Mr. High, and my 6th hour is a free hour so I do nothing." Yusuke: "You, Kurama, Kayko and my self have a lot of classes together plus Kuwabara and Hiei are in Mr. High's class with you." He told her honestly with a smile. Haven: "That's great now I will not feel so alone." She said with a light laugh. Hiei: "Yeah well beat the tar out of any body for you." Haven: "I'm sure you would Hiei I'm sure you would." She said giggling.  
  
Haven looked at her watch it was almost 7:30pm she figured it was about time to get home before it got to dark outside.  
  
Haven: "Well guys it was nice meeting you but I have to get home, see you tomorrow." She said as she stood up from her position on the couch. Kayko: "Haven can you pick me up tomorrow?" Haven: "Of course." Kayko: "Thanks about 6:40 or so?" Haven: "Yeah about 6:40." Kayko: "K. Bye see you tomorrow." Haven "Bye."  
  
Haven walked out the front door to her car. Starting the engine she notices there was a girl sitting on what looked like to be an ore of some type floating out side. Haven dismissed the though and drove home.  
  
End chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3: Living and Dieing

Chapter 3

Living and Dieing

            On Haven's way home she noticed there were a lot of people out and about on the streets. She had to smile at that fact that real people really did come out when the lights go out. _'Kurama and Hiei are demons, I know that because I could sense it but Yusuke is far more than just human, that he is' _Haven thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway. _'Hope mom and dad aren't mad that I ran a little late even though they aren't my really parents just the people that adopted me'_ Haven thought sadly as she got out of the car remembering her real parents had died eight year ago to this very day. As Haven was walking up to the front door to her home she looked up and noticed that same girl that was outside Kayko's house sitting in the air on that funky looking ore. Haven this time didn't dismiss the thought totally she entered her home to tell her parents that she was going to bed early.

Haven: "Mom dad I'm home!" Haven yelled as she entered the house.

Haven's parents: "We're in the kitchen dear." They both said in unison.

Haven: "Mom dad I'm going to bed I'm really tired from doing my homework." Haven said as she yawned.

Haven's mother: "Alright dear see you in the morning." Haven's mother said with a smile.

Haven: "Good-night mom and dad." Haven said heading up to her bedroom.

            When Haven made it up to her room she immediately opened her window so she was able to talk to the girl sitting outside of it waiting to be let in out of the cool night air.

Haven: "Boton why are you fallowing me?"

Boton: "I'm sorry Haven it was Koenma who ordered me to do so." Boton said with a smile.

Haven: "And let me guest Lord Koenma asked Yusuke and friends to protect me?" Haven asked.

Boton: "Yes, but you the main reasons why Koenma wants them around you, right?" Boton asked eying Haven.

Haven: "Yes because he wants to make sure Hellfire stays away." Haven said with a smile.

Boton: "Are you going to tell them you know? " Boton asked.

Haven: "I'm telling them in the morning we all have homeroom together." Haven told Boton.

Boton: "Well I should be going, by the way your parents say_ 'they love you and miss you very much'_." Boton said getting back on her ore.

Haven: "Thank you Boton. Can you tell my parents that I will avenge their death and that I love them." Haven asked.

Boton: "As you wish Haven." Boton said leaving.

Haven: "Thank you!" Haven said waving to Boton as she left.

            Haven shut her bedroom window and blinds so that she could put her pajamas on and crawl into bed.  Haven dreamt of Kurama that night and she hope he was doing the same right now.

End chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Wrestles Night

Chapter 4

Wrestles night

                All was quiet around the city of Tokyo and yet one salutary figure was wondering the empty streets of the city in search of something that was far out of his reach and yet he still searched the streets looking for whom he had yet found.

*Kurama's house

                Kurama slept soundly in his bed dreaming of what he wanted most out of life, someone to love him for he is a demon. Yes he had friends that treated him as he was but he did not have a lover to call his own and he felt that he would never find his soul mate. Kurama had thought about asking Koenma if it would be alright if he were to ask Haven out on a date but he figured if she found out that he was a demon she would just tell him to stay away from her and call him a freak. Kurama awoke from his slumber think _'I wish I could find a lover to call my own'_ he thought sadly raking his hand through his long red hair. 

Kurama: "Why must I be alone?!" He asked to no one.

                Kurama brushed his bangs out of his eyes one last time as he laid back down, he sighed one last time rolling over and letting the sandman take him once again to the land of dreams.

*At Haven's house

                Haven tossed and turned in her sleep fighting an invisible figure holding her down.  She awoke to the sound of her little brother's voice.

Isaiah: "Haven??" He asked loud enough for Haven to hear him.

Haven: "What is it Isaiah? What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at her brother.

Isaiah: "Is it alright if I stay with you tonight, Haven?" He asked shaking slightly.

Haven: "Of course, come here little brother." She said with a smile.

                Isaiah walked over to Haven's bed and that was when Haven notices her little brother is crying.  Haven looks at him and he doesn't make eye contact with her _'Isaiah why are you crying?' _She asked herself as Isaiah now stood beside the bed.

Haven: "Isaiah what's wrong?" She asked reaching for her little brother.

Isaiah: "I'm scared… that I'm going to loss you." He told her honestly as he went to his sisters arms and started crying.

Haven: "Ssshhh… you're not going to loss me Isaiah I'm right here." She said rubbing Isaiah's back lightly.

Isaiah: "I…know…but…I'm… still scares." He said through his sobs. 

Haven: "Listen Isaiah I'm not leaving any time soon so don't worry and if I do leave I'll be back because… I love you very much." She said kissing his forehead.

Isaiah: "I love you too Haven." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

                Haven pulled the covers over herself and her little brother who was wrapped around her waist still sobbing gently.  _'Isaiah you'll never be alone in this world'_ Haven thought as she herself let the sandman take her to dream land.

End chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: I already know the truth

Chapter 5

I already know the truth

                It was morning in Tokyo the sun shown through Haven's bedroom window shades. There came a light knock on her bedroom door.

Haven: "Come in." She said as she yawned.

Haven's mother: "Do you know where your brother is?" She asked not finding him in his room.

Haven: "Yes, I do." She said with a smile lifting her blanks up to unveil a sleeping Isaiah.

Haven's mother: "Oh how sweet?!" She said with a grin on her face.

Isaiah: "What time is it?" He asked seeing Haven and their mother watching him.

Haven: "Time for you to get up so I can get dressed and go to school." She said.

Isaiah: "But your beds warm." He said pouting.

Haven: "I know but still I need to get dressed and so do you." She said tickling him.

Isaiah: "Alright I'm up I'm up!" He said giggling.

                Isaiah and their mom left so Haven could get dressed in peace.  When she was done getting dressed she went into the bathroom to do her hair and what little make-up she wore then she headed down stairs to eat breakfast with her whole family they were waiting on her so they could eat breakfast together like a normal family would when not in a hurry to get to work and school but today was different no on was in a hurry to do anything. When Haven finished her breakfast she went outside to start her car than came back inside to get her book bag.

Ms. Scott (mom): "Haven dear are you taking your brother to school today?" She said seeing Haven in the living room.

Haven: "Yes mom at least I was planning on it why?" She asking looking at her mother and then smiling happily.

Ms. Scott: "Just checking, you should get going." She stated looking at her watch.

Haven: "Yeah I still have to pick up Kayko." She said looking for one last book.

Isaiah: "Here is your math book, sis." He said handing Haven the book.

Haven: "Thank you Isaiah. Come on lets go get Kayko and get you to school." Haven said missing up Isaiah's hair.

Isaiah: "Haven?!" He giggled as he redid his hair.

Haven: "Come on little brother." She said with a giggle.

Isaiah: "Ok, bye mom bye dad." Isaiah said waving to them.

Haven: "Bye mom, bye dad." She said kissing them.

"Have fun in school you two and stay out of trouble." The Scott's said to there children as they drove off.

"Will do Mom and Dad!" Both Isaiah and Haven said in unison.

                Haven arrived at Kayko's house a little before 6:40 but it was always best to be a little early at least that's what her parents always told her and her brother. Haven turned off the car and got out fallowed by Isaiah as they walked up to the house Isaiah saw that same girl that was talking to his sister last flouting on her ore off in the distance _'Who's she I wander?'_ Isaiah asked himself just then Kayko opened the door waving by to her parents.

Kayko: "Hey Isaiah, how are you?" Kayko asked.

Isaiah: "Good, how are you Kayko?" He asked back politely.

Kayko: "Good and how about you Haven?" She asked eying Haven.

Haven: "Great actusually thanks for asking." She said with a smile.

Isaiah: "Don't forget to drop me off at school k sis." He said teasingly.

Haven and Kayko: "You don't want to come with us to the high school?"

Isaiah: "Nope I'd prefer to go to the 7th grade." He said giggling.

Haven: "Alright little bro you win." She said turning into the middle school parking lot.

Isaiah: "Thank Haven, you're picking me up after school right?" He asked hoping he didn't have to ride the bus.

Haven: "Yes Isaiah I am." She said smiling.

Isaiah: "Thank you for the ride, bye." He said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Haven: "Bye see you after school." She said waving bye to Isaiah.

Isaiah: "Bye!" He said as he went into the school.

                Haven pulled out of the middle school parking lot and headed for the high school where she would tell Kayko and her friends that she knew about them.  Haven made it to the high school parking lot with out any trouble both girls got out of the car and headed for the school building to find the guys hoping they wouldn't be late like last time and to both girls surprise all the guys were there and waiting on them, _'Good I have enough time to tell them I know '_ Haven thought to herself as she and Kayko walked up to the guys.

Haven: "Hey guys I need to tell you something." She said watching all of them.

Kurama: "What is it Haven?" He asked fearing something was wrong.

Haven: "I know the truth." She told them.

Yusuke: "Truth about what?" He asked rubbing his head.

Haven: "That you Yusuke are earth's spirit detective and that you two, Kurama and Hiei, are demons." She said eying the three shocked boys.

Kurama: "But how?" He asked stepping closer to Haven.

Haven: "Because I'm a demon half-breed." She told them honestly.

Hiei: "Told you she knew." Hiei said as he leaned against the wall.

Kayko: "Sorry Haven I should have told you I knew." Kayko said looking down.

Haven: "It's alright Kayko Koenma told all of you not to say a word about it, am I right?" She asked.

Kuwabara: "Yes, but how do you know about Koenma?" He asked.

Haven: "My father, my real father is a demon." She said looking down.

Kurama: "And your mother is human, am I correct?" He asked.

Haven: "Yes my mother, my real mother is full human." She said again looking away from them.

Kayko: "What do you mean by my _'real' _mother and father?" She asked not quiet sure she understood.

Haven: "Those people I'm staying with they adopted me when I was eight." She said looking at them.

Yusuke: "You mean you're adopted?" He asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Haven: "Yes my real parent were killed eight year ago yesterday." She said whipping her eyes.

Kurama: "I'm so sorry Haven." He said wanting to comfort her but didn't know how.

Hiei: "Yeah we are all sorry." He said pushing himself away from the wall.

                Just then the bell rang signaling its time for school to get started everyone headed to his or her locker before heading to there homeroom which they all shared the same homeroom teacher, Mrs. Hulling the Drama teacher.  Haven and Kayko had their lockers next to each other and the guys had their lockers across the hall from them.  Haven was surprised that they all took the news of her knowing so well that she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

End chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6: Another New Student

Chapter 6

Another new student

            Haven Scott wasn't the only new student this semester there was another new student a boy by the name of Dario Smith he was also from the United Stated.  Dario was also very different from the other students just as Haven, Kurama and Hiei were see he was also a demon his father and mother were full fledged demons his mother was a beautiful Ice Maiden and his father was a wise and powerful Fire Demon, the king of the spirit world had granted his fathers request that he and his wife and unborn child she carried live on earth until the time was right and only then return to the spirit world. Haven finally took notice that someone was watching her and turned around to see a set of brownish-gold eyes staring back at her, Haven smiled at him and continued to fallow Kurama and the others to Mrs. Hulling's class.  Dario also fallowed beings that was wear he was headed as well.  Everyone entered the class and Haven took her seat behind Kurama and Hiei Yusuke, Kayko and Kuwabara were beside them.

Mrs. Hulling: "Welcome back class!" She said happily.

Mrs. Hulling: "We have another new student in our class, sorry Haven." She said with a smile.

Haven: "It's quiet alright Mrs. Hulling I really don't mind." Haven said smiling back.

Hiei: "Yeah because everyone will bother this kid instead of her." Hiei said as a mater of fact.

Haven: "Yeah to bad I can't get rid of you." Haven said with a giggle.

Hiei: "You know you want my baby!" Hiei said starting to laugh.

Haven: "Bite me!" Haven said starting to laugh along with Hiei.

Hiei: "Any time any place, baby." Hiei said being a smartass.

Haven: "Smartass!" Haven said throwing a ball of paper at Hiei.

Kurama: "You two be nice to each other." Kurama scolded.

Haven: "But Kurama hun, he started it." She said pouting.

Kurama: "Y-Y-yes I see this." He said blushing as red as his hair.

Yusuke: "Oh it looks like Kurama likes you Haven." Yusuke teased making Kurama even redder, if possible.

Haven: "That's ok I like him to." She said touching Kurama's shoulder lightly.

Mrs. Hulling: "Class be quiet now." She said starting to get angry.

Haven: "Sorry." She said bowing her head.

Mrs. Hulling: "Ok as I was saying we have a new student. You can come in now." She said and the door opened.

Hrs. Hulling: "Please introduce your self to the class." She told him as he walked in.

"I'm Dario Smith I'm from Las Angeles, California." Dario said to the class.

Mrs. Hulling: "Ok class time for you to introduce your selves. And please stand up." She told them.

            Everyone did as they were told it was now Hiei's turn, then Kurama, Haven, Yusuke, Kayko and Kuwabara were all next to telling Dario who they were.

Hiei: "I'm Hiei." He said standing and then sitting back down.

Kurama: "I'm Kurama." He said standing and then sitting back down just as Hiei had.

Haven: "I'm Haven." She said standing up and smiling.

Hiei: "And Kurama's girl." He said snickering.

Haven: "What was that Hiei?" She asked looking at him.

Hiei: "Nothing Haven, I was just stating a fact." He said smiling.

Haven: "Oh yeah sure Hiei whatever you say." She said shaking her head and sitting back down.

Yusuke: "I'm Yusuke." He said standing proudly.

Mrs. Hulling: "That enough Urameshi. Please be seated." Mrs. Hulling said shaking her had at him.

Kayko: "I'm Kayko." She said rolling her eyes at Yusuke.

Kuwabara: "I'm Kuwabara." He said just as proudly as Yusuke.

            With that the rest of the class continued on telling Dario who they were.  When Haven was done telling Dario who she was she started thinking about what Hiei had said _'And Kurama's girl, yeah I only wish that were true'_ she thought to herself making another paper ball to chuck at Hiei's head without hitting Kurama at the same time.  Haven tapped Kurama on the shoulder to get his attention, which worked, Kurama turned around to look at Haven to see what she wanted looking down he saw Haven had a paper ball ready to throw at Hiei, _'Why does she not flirt with me like she does Hiei' _Kurama thought sadly but moved just the same so she could through it and she did, she hit her make and Hiei turned around to through it back at her but decided against it and got up and through the ball of paper away.

Haven: "Brat!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Hiei: "Sorry you'll have to ask Kurama to help you with that." He said pointing to her tongue.

Kurama: "With what?" He asked not knowing what Haven was doing.

Yusuke: "She stuck her tongue out at him for throwing away her toy." He said and Haven turned red.

Haven: "Shut up, Yusuke Urameshi!" She said teasingly.

Yusuke: "See told you! Ouch!" He said rubbing his head and Kayko was rubbing her hand.

Haven: "Nice one Kayko!" She said high-fiving Kayko.

Yusuke: "What was that for?" He asked still rubbing his head.

Kayko: "For being a smartass, that's way." She said giggling.

Yusuke: "But what about Hiei he started it?" He asked.

Hiei: "Whoa, I didn't start it Haven did." He said standing up.

Haven: "I would never." She said trying to be innocent.

Dario: "Excuse me?" He asked shyly.

Haven: "Oh hello Dario, isn't it?" She asked looking at him.

Dario: "Yes and your Haven Scott." He said.

Haven: "How do you know my last name?" She asked looking at him strangely.

Dario: "Oh I know quiet a bit about you Haven." He said ignoring everyone else except Haven.

Haven: "Is that so Dario?" She asked standing up to her full height.

Dario: "I'm still talker then you." He said laughing.

Kurama: "But I'm taller than you." Kurama said standing up to prove his point.

Dario: "Sit down fox boy." Dario said just loud enough for Kurama to hear him.

Kurama: "What did you call me?" Kurama asked getting angry.

            Haven finally sensed it Dario was a demon and everyone –Kurama, Hiei, Kayko, Yusuke and Kuwabara- knew it just as well.  Kurama looking at Dario warningly telling him to leave now if he wants to stay alive and to stay away from Haven.  Dario shrugged it off and just looked at him like I dare you fox boy, Haven was not liking this so she decided to intervene this little stair down by lightly touching Kurama on the arm causing him to look at her instead of Dario.

Haven: "Kurama please?" She asked not moving her hand from wear it sat.

Kurama: "As you wish Haven." Kurama said sitting down still looking at Haven.

Haven: "Thank you. " She said kissing him on the cheek.

Haven: "Dario I recommend that you leave NOW." She said stressing the last word.

Dario: "Sorry Babe you can't tell me what to do." He said looking at her.

Hiei: "Then you shall have to deal with me." He said standing up.

Haven: "Hiei leave him be he will be leaving anyway." She said turning back to Dario.

Dario: "Is that so half-breed?" He asked getting dangerously close to getting hit by Kurama.

Haven: "You don't know what you're dealing with Dario, so leave." She said standing.

Dario: "Oh like I'm scared of a half-breed demon like you. I'm full demon." He said with an evil smile.

Haven: "Dario?!" She said warningly.

Dario: "Yes half-breed demon… _girl_?" He said finally realizing he was about to make a really big mistake.

Haven: "Yes that is what I am a demon half-breed girl." She said her eyes glowing lightly.

Yusuke: "Now Haven don't do anything rash." He said watching her.

Haven: "I will not hurt him just threaten, that is all." She said shaking her head.

Kurama: "Are you alright, Haven?" He asked concern lacing his every word.

            Haven sat back down running her fingers through her hair trying to get the demon half of her under control again.  Dario was slightly relieved that she sat back down because he knew she could very well kill him if she so wishes.  Kurama was now even more concerned watching Haven struggle with her self,  trying to control her demon half.

Kurama: "Leave now!" He said to Dario.

Dario: "Whatever." He said as he left.

Hiei: "That Dario guy really riled her up, didn't he?" He asked now concerned about Haven.

Kurama: "I'm afraid so." He said putting his hand on Heaven's shoulder.

            Haven was shaking from her suppressed sobs she was trying to hide from everyone including herself.  The bell had rang several minutes ago but Haven's friends still did not move from her side Mrs. Hulling had told them that she would write notes to there next hour teacher if it was needed since she didn't have a class next hour they were able to stay in her class room.

Kurama: "Haven please calm down." He said lightly touching her back.

Haven: "I can't believe I almost lost control!" She yelled letting her tears fall into her hands.

Yusuke: "So it's true, you are more powerful then even Toguro." He said crouching down in front of her.

Haven: "Yes I am more powerful then even the great Toguro but then again so are you." She said looking at him.

Yusuke: "Well I guess your right there." He said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Kayko: "Oh don't make his head any bigger then it is already." Kayko wined.

            Everyone started laughing including Haven she now had control and was back to normal.  Haven stood up and looked around at her friends 'that's they are my friends' she thought to her self with a smile.

Haven: "Come on guys lets get to class." She said smiling brightly.

Kayko: "Mrs. Hulling can write us pass to class." Kayko said as she went to find Mrs. Hulling in the hall.

Kurama: "Are you sure you alright, Heaven?" He asked looking at her.

Haven: "Yes I am fine Kurama." She said smiling up at him.

Kurama: "You worried me… I mean us." He said trying to save himself but failing miserably.

Haven: "It's alright Kurama I understand." She said lightly touching his hand. 

            Kurama didn't pull his hand away from Haven's feather light touch to tell you the truth he wanted to hold Haven in his arms and never let go of her.  Haven giggled at Kurama as she watched his face turn the same color as his hair.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Why do I feel this way?

Chapter 7

Why do I feel this way?

            Haven was still giggling at Kurama and when she finally stopped to catch her breath Kurama was smiling affectionately at Haven.  It was now Haven's turn to blush and Kurama's turn to laugh, which earned him a playful punch from Haven.  As the group left Mrs. Hulling's class they saw Dario waiting for them by Haven's locker.

Dario: "So it's true you're a demon half-breed girl." Dario said smirking evilly.

Haven: "Yes what's it to you." Haven Snapped.

Dario: "Just that you could very well be my mate, that is all." Dario said stepping closer to Haven.

Haven: "I think not." Haven said warningly.

Dario: "Oh really now my dear." Dario said mere inches away from Haven now.

Kurama: "Don't press your luck Dario." Kurama said glaring at Dario.

Dario: "Oh, I see fox boy you've already claimed her as your mate." Dario said calmly.

Haven: "You could say that." Haven said while lacing her fingers with Kurama's.

            Dario snorted at this and walked off pissy since he had lost this round but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily.  Kurama was a bit surprised that Haven had laced her fingers with his _'Why do I feel she wasn't lying?'_ Kurama asked him self as he pulled Haven closer to his body. Haven and Kurama in away started going out right then and there but if anyone said differently Haven or Kurama would more than likely set you straight that they were just really good friends.

Yusuke: "So were to now?" Yusuke asked looking at everyone.

Haven: "I have to get to English." Haven said sadly.

Kurama: "As do I." Kurama said happily.

Hiei: "Kurama, you seem to be happier now that Haven is in your arms." Hiei stated honestly.

Kurama: "That's because I am." Kurama said trying to get Haven closer to his person.

            Haven gladly let Kurama pull her closer to his body _'Why do I feel this way about him?'_ Haven asked herself as she looked at Kurama. Upon looking at Kurama Haven noticed that he seemed to be very content with having her so close but any closer she would be him.

Haven: "Kurama?" Haven asked brushing her fingers against the top of his hand.

Kurama: "Yes?" Kurama asked with a shiver.

Haven: "We need to get to class before we are late." Haven told him honestly.

Kurama: "Very well." Kurama said sadly as he let Haven go.

Haven: "Thank you." Haven said replacing her fingers with his.

Haven and Kurama walked to English hand and hand while the rest of the group headed in separate direction to their second hour classes and then to their third hour then finally lunch.  Haven was looking forward to lunch now more then ever cause that meant she could spend more time with Kurama.

 There was a threat to the new lovers and that threat was threatening to rip the new lovers apart before they even got started and that threat was Dario Smith.  _'I will win you Haven' _Dario thought to himself as he entered his English class that turned out to be Haven and Kurama's English class as well.  Haven sighed heavily when she saw Dario enter the class _'This is going to be fun'_ Haven thought to her self as she turned around to face Kurama who was glaring daggers at Dario as he took his seat not far from himself and Haven _'she has chosen me Dario, not you' _Kurama thought as he looked at Haven now, who smiled warmly at him before turning back around to face the class. Kurama took this opportunity to kiss Haven's cheek before she turned all the way around, this action surprised Haven immensely when Kurama did this. When Haven turned around to face the class again she was bright red and was smiling happily, _'I can't be falling in love, can I?' _Haven asked herself running the tips of her fingers across her cheek where Kurama kissed her.

            When the class finally began Mr. Sochin gave out the English assignment and put everyone into partners, Haven and Kurama, Dario and Emma, and so on.  The English assignment was about lovers of the ages that meant they could do Romeo and Juliet or any other lovers that have either died or are still living.

Haven: "So what couple shall we do, Kurama?" Haven asked sitting on top of her desk.

Kurama: "I don't know what couple do you want to do?" Kurama asked looking up at Haven.

            Haven let out a heavy sigh, she hadn't thought of any that were that interesting to do in the first place. _'I really don't want to do Romeo and Juliet but we might have to' _Haven thought as she ran her fingers through her long hair causing it to cascade around her face and shoulders.  Kurama reached up and brushed Haven's long hair out of her face and behind her ear and Haven in return smiled affectionately at Kurama for this gently act.

Haven: "Thank you." Haven said warmly to Kurama.

Kurama: "Your welcome, my dear." Kurama said blushing slightly.

            Haven giggled at Kurama _'I so love to make him blush'_ Haven thought to her self as she put her hand gently against Kurama's hand that was resting on her knee.  Again Kurama blushed even redder for the third or forth time that day, _'With as much blushing as I'm doing people are going to start thinking my natural skin tone is red'_ Kurama thought with a smile _'not that I mind'_ he though as an after thought.

Mr. Sochin: "So have you two love birds chosen a couple?" Mr. Sochin asked.

Haven: "No not yet, sensei." Haven said politely.

Mr. Sochin: "Why don't you two do Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Sochin subjected.

Kurama: "But isn't some else already doing them?" Kurama asked hoping that was true.

Mr. Sochin: "I think not since I have a list of all the couples that have been chosen." Mr. Sochin said honestly.

Haven: "Ok we'll do Romeo and Juliet." Have said sadly.

Mr. Sochin: "Good." Mr. Sochin said walking back to his desk.

            Haven got off of the top of her desk since the bell was going to ring shortly so Haven started to pick up her books and all the other junk that she had just gotten from this class.  Unknown to Haven Dario was watching her very closely and was also trying to avoid Kurama's watchful gaze _'I don't think fox boy is going to be leaving her said any time soon, but soon Haven you will be mine' _Dario thought evilly as the bell rang.

End chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Watchful Gaze

Chapter 8

Watchful Gaze

            When the bell rang everyone filed out of their classes and head to their lockers to gather their stuff for their next hour classes.  Haven and Kurama still had to do their English assignment and were planning to get started on it during lunch and if not at lunch Kurama was going to go to Haven's house to work on the assignment plus meet Haven's family.

Haven: "Kurama can you meet me here after the bell?" Haven asked sweetly.

Kurama: "I'd do anything to make you happy." Kurama said smiling warmly.

Haven: "AWW, stop or your going to make me blush." Haven told him honestly as she blushed.

Kurama: "That was my plan in the first place, my love." Kurama said from behind Haven while moving her hair to the other side.

Haven: "K…K…Kurama?" Haven asked.

Kurama: "Yes, Haven?" Kurama asked brushing his lips against Haven's exposed neck.

            Haven was surprised that Kurama was acting the way he was, since he never acted this way before this morning when she had voluntarily laced her fingers with his to make Dario leave. _'Could what I have done affected Kurama this greatly'_ Haven asked her self as she felt warm lips pressed to her neck kissing gently.  Haven wanted more than anything to be with Kurama but she knew better she knew that he was a full fox demon and she a half demon.  Haven didn't want to pull away from Kurama but she had to she had to get away from him for a while so she could think, so Haven reluctantly pulled away from Kurama.

Haven: "Kurama?" Haven asked.

Kurama: "Ya?" Kurama asked running his finger through his hair.

Haven: "I have to get to class and so do you." Haven said looking up at him.

Kurama: "True but…" Kurama was cut off in mid sentence by Haven's finger on his lips.

Haven: "No buts, hun." Haven said kissing Kurama gently on the lips before leaving.

            Haven pulled away from Kurama and walked off to computers leaving a very speechless Kurama to do what he pleased.  Kurama shook himself out of the daze he so wished he could have lasted a little longer but if it had Haven and himself would have been late to their third hour classes.  Unknown to the two new lovers there was someone watching them and was very disgusted with the sight of anyone kissing his soon to be mate _'I will win'_ Dario thought to himself as he started walking to his third hour class Math, which he so happened to be in with Kurama. _'Kurama you will loss Haven and I'll make sure of it'_ Dario thought as he entered his Math class.  Upon taking his seat he heard Kurama telling Yusuke and Kayko that Haven had kissed him.

Yusuke: "So was it good?" Yusuke asked earning him at hit in the head from Kayko.

Kayko: "What kind of question is that _'was it good?'"_ Kayko screamed at Yusuke who was covering his ears.

Kurama: "Actusually…" Kurama was about to say but got a glare from Kayko to drop the subject.

Kurama: "I'll tell you later." Kurama whispered to Yusuke.

Yusuke: "Alright man." Yusuke said rubbing his head.

            Kurama turned around and listened to the teacher gabber about something completely other than Math, but then again Mr. High didn't really feel like teacher today so he was just planning on letting his students do what they please as long as they stayed in the class room.  Yusuke and Kurama talked about Haven while Kayko was talking to another girl that was in the class room, every once and a while Yusuke would look up and see Dario watching him and Kurama like a hawk, but he didn't really care as long as Dario didn't turn out to be Hellfire everything would be fine. Boy was Yusuke wrong since it turns out that Hellfire is Dario but no body knew that not even the great Koenma.

Yusuke: "So is she or isn't she a good kisser?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama: "I can't really tell ya since we only kissed like less then a minute." Kurama said honestly.

Yusuke: "Don't worry 'bout it Kurama I'm sure you'll kiss her again." Yusuke said slyly.

Kayko: "Are you two still talking about Haven kissing Kurama?" Kayko asked shaking her head.

Kurama: "Not any more." Kurama said turning back around in his desk waiting for the bell to ring.

            Yusuke looked at Kurama then shook his head _'hope you know what your getting into Kurama'_ Yusuke thought warily to himself as he continued to stare off into space waiting for the bell to ring so he and his friends could go have lunch.  When the bell finally rang everyone vacated their class rooms and head to their locker and then finally to lunch either off campus or on campus depending on whether you wanted to take your chances with the cafeteria food or not that was the biggest question everyone asked at this time.

End chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Joy of cafeteria food

Chapter 9

Joy of Cafeteria food

            Haven left her computer class and headed to her locker where she hoped Kurama and everyone else would be waiting since she had decided to take everyone out to lunch her treat.  Upon arrival at her locker none of her friends were there _'That's strange'_ Haven thought to her self as she opened her locker.

Dario: "Hey Haven." Dario said from behind Haven.

            Haven turned around and come face to face with Dario, the one person she wished would go away and leave her alone. But she wasn't so lucky.

Haven: "Oh, hello Dario." Haven said turning back around to put her books in her locker.

Dario: "So you want to get together tonight?" Dario asked.

Haven:  "Sorry Dario I already have a boyfriend." Haven told him honestly.

Kurama: "And that would be me." Kurama said coming to stand on the other side of Haven.

            Haven sighed in relief when she heard Kurama's voice. _'Oh thank god'_ Haven thought turning toward Kurama and smiling at him lovingly. Dario was so close but of course Kurama had to ruin it for him when he walked up.

Kurama: "Hey babe." Kurama said kissing Haven on the cheek.

Haven: "Hey your self." Haven said smiling at him.

Dario: "You two make me sick." Dario said walking off toward the cafeteria.

            Haven and Kurama were relieved when Dario took off toward the cafeteria cursing at his luck and everything else he could think of.  Haven giggled at this and shook her head while shutting her locker.  Kurama on the other hand hated Dario around _his_ Haven so his fox instincts kicked in and he growled at Dario's retreating figure. Haven had always heard fox demons were very protective of their mate's and now she was living it, with Kurama.

Haven: "Kurama?" Have asked looking at him.

Kurama: "Mmm?" Kurama responded.

Haven: "You don't have to worry I chose YOU not him." Haven said kissing Kurama on the cheek.

Kurama: "You did?" Kurama asked looking down into Haven's eyes.

Haven: "Yes." Haven told him honestly.

Kurama: "Haven, do you love me? I know it's still early but do you." Kurama asked wanting to know.

Haven: "Yes Kurama I do." Haven said standing on her tiptoes and kissed Kurama on the lips gently.

            Kurama was surprised by Haven's quick and honest answer that he wasn't even expecting Haven to kiss him. As Haven and Kurama continued to kiss the rest of the group showed up and were surprised to see the two of them in a serious lip lock like they were.

Hiei: "Get a room you two." Hiei said trying to hide his laughter.

Yusuke: "Yeah!" Yusuke said laughing loudly.

Kayko: "You two stop." Kayko scolded Hiei and Yusuke.

            Haven and Kurama had pulled apart by this time and were both blushing bright red. Haven tried to hide her blush by barring her face in Kurama's chest, which didn't work all that well since it made Kurama blush even more. Everyone continued to giggle and snicker at the two lovers who were both the same exact color of a ripe cherry. Haven finally pulled away from Kurama's chest and looked at her friends and boyfriend strangely.

Haven: "Ok guys." Haven said running her fingers through her hair.

Kurama: "Ok, lets go to lunch." Kurama said which got everyone's attention.

Kuwabara: "Where are we going for lunch anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

Haven: "I figured I'd take us all to lunch my treat." Haven said smiling.

Kayko: "You sure Haven I mean Yusuke and Kuwabara can sure eat a lot." Kayko said giggling slightly.

Yusuke: "Hey now." Yusuke said trying to defend his honor.

Kuwabara: "Urameshi and I don't eat that much." Kuwabara said scratching his head.

Hiei: "Well lets get going before lunch is over." Hiei said slightly annoyed.

Haven: "Aww, poor Hiei is he getting grumpy?" Haven said being a smartass.

Hiei: "Bite me!" Hiei said sarcastically.

Haven: "No I would rather not." Haven said smiling all the while.

Hiei: "Kurama make your girl behave herself." Hiei said hoping Kurama would do so.

Kurama: "But why she's having fun." Kurama said wrapping his arms around Haven's waist.

Haven: "Yeah!" Haven said leaning into Kurama's chest.

Hiei: "Never mind." Hiei said seeing he wasn't going to win.

            With that said and done the group of friends headed to the cafeteria for some… well know one knows. When they arrived in the cafeteria they went up to the counter to get their "meal" from the lunch lady.

Haven: "Lets eat out side." Haven said.

Kayko: "Awesome idea." Kayko said agreeing with Haven.

Yusuke: "Sounds good." Yusuke said with a nod to Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara who also agreed.

            So they headed out side to get some fresh air before they had to go back to work.  The group chose a shady spot under some Cherry Trees that were in bloom. Haven looked up from what the cafeteria considered food to look around the courtyard when she spotted Dario in the distance she scooted a little closer to Kurama.

Kurama: "What's wrong?" Kurama asked gently.

Haven: "Dario is watching us." Haven stated softly.

Kurama: "He is?" Kurama asked now looking around the courtyard looking for said person.

Hiei: "What's up you two?" Hiei asked from above.

Haven: "Dario is watching us." Haven said looking up at Hiei.

Yusuke: "He was watching Kurama and I during Math, too." Yusuke said.

Kayko: "I think he like Haven." Kayko said looking at Dario out of the corner of her eye.

Kurama: "Well he's to late she's mine." Kurama said possessively.

Haven: "Kurama?!" Haven scolded gently.

Kurama: "But you said..." Kurama was saying before Haven's lips found his.

Haven: "I'm yours not his." Haven said pulling away slightly.

Kuwabara: "Dario's headed over here." Kuwabara said quietly.

            Dario had decided he would try to befriend Haven's group of friends then after he gained there trust he'd try to take Haven away from Kurama permanently.  As Dario approached the group Kurama wrapped his arm tighter around Haven's waist, which Haven didn't mind at all even though if Kurama pulled her in closer she would be sitting on his lap. _'Damn Kurama is possessive' _Haven thought as she continued to examine her lunch.  Haven sighed she was not liking the out come of being a demon half-breed girl but it really wasn't her choice so she had to live with it for the rest of her life.

End chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10: Fighting is never the answer

Chapter 10

Fighting is never the answer

            When Dario finally arrived in front of the group he was disgusted at the sight of Kurama's arm around Haven, his future mate, but Haven seemed to like it and not mind one bit.  The group continued to talk and eat almost ignoring that Dario had even arrived to stand beside them and sending death glares to Kurama.

Haven: "Oh hey Dario what's up?" Haven asked nicely.

Dario: "Hey sorry about earlier I didn't mean anything by it." Dario said calmly.

Haven: "It's cool." Haven said smiling at him.

Dario: "You seem to be missing one of your friends." Dario stated.

Haven: "Na, we are all here Hiei is up in the tree. Uh, Hiei?" Haven said looking up at Hiei.

Hiei: "Yeah sure whatever you say Haven." Hiei said dropping some water on Haven.

            Haven jumped up when the water hit her she wasn't soaked but she was pissed. If Haven got a hold of Hiei he would not be too happy either.

Haven: "Damnit Hiei!!" Haven yelled at Hiei who was snickering.

Hiei: "What did I do?!" Hiei asked innocently.

Haven: "You know damn well what you did." Haven said shaking her fist at Hiei.

Hiei: "I'm afraid I don't." Hiei said jumping down from the tree smiling.

Haven: "Hiei?!" Haven said warningly.

Hiei: "Yes, Haven?" Hiei asked looking at her.

Haven: "Ah never mind." Haven said throwing her hands in the air.

            Haven sat back down beside Kurama who was snickering slightly at Haven and Hiei's little show.  Dario also found this amusing _'She can control her demon side when she wants too'_ Dario thought as he watched Haven sit back down beside Kurama and Hiei who also took a seat next to Haven. Haven looked next to her and saw Hiei sitting beside her _'perfect now for paybacks'_ Haven thought as she raised her arms like she was stretching and THWAK!!

Hiei: "Ouch!!" Hiei yelled rubbing the back of his head.

Yusuke: "What's up with you Hiei?" Yusuke asked looking at him strangely.

Kuwabara: "Haven just smacked him upside the head for earlier." Kuwabara said snickering slightly.

Hiei: "Bitch!" Hiei said still rubbing his head.

Haven: "Thank you I'm glad you noticed." Haven said sarcastically.

Hiei: "Your welcome." Hiei said trying not to laugh.

            Dario was surprised Haven didn't really care that the short fire demon called her a bitch since he has learned form his own mistakes on calling any woman that to there face since it normally would result in getting slapped for it or worse kicked in the groin for it. Hiei and Haven started laughing at one another just because they found it funny even thought it was getting them strange looks from there friends.

Haven: "Sorry about that Hiei but you did deserve that." Haven said sweetly.

Hiei: "I know that's why it's funny." Hiei said still snickering a little.

Dario: "So I guess you two are good friends then." Dario stated.

Haven: "Yeah you can say that." Haven said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei: "Haven and I have a… Understanding of one another." Hiei said jumping back up in the tree.

Dario: "So I see." Dario said watching Hiei closely.

            Kurama was a little uneasy with Dario so close _'he's planning something I know it and it deals with getting Haven'_ Kurama thought to him self as he pulled Haven on to his lap so that she was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest.  Kurama's actions caused Haven to about have a heart attack right on the spot since she wasn't really expecting Kurama do pull her into his lap like he did _'not that I mind'_ Haven thought as she got comfortable in Kurama's grasp. Dario was really disgusted by this action and was really getting pissed off that Haven didn't seem to mind.

Haven: "What's wrong, Dario?" Haven asked looking up at him.

            Dario didn't answer Haven but glared at Kurama instead and then at Haven _'oh big mistake'_ Kurama thought to himself as he pulled away from Haven so he was able to stand to his full height.

Kurama: "If you have something to say just say it!" Kurama growled.

Dario: "Fine I will!" Dario yelled back.

Kurama: "Then say it!" Kurama yelled getting angry.

Dario: "Haven is to be MY mate not yours!" Dario yelled angrily.

Haven: "Like hell I am!" Haven said now standing up.

Dario: "You were promised to me by your parents." Dario said smirking.

Haven: "My parents are dead." Haven said sadly.

Dario: "What?!" Dario asked not understanding.

Haven: "My real parents are dead." Haven said looking at Dario.

Haven: "So forgive me if I don't know what the hell your talking about." Haven said firmly.

Dario: "But how can that be, your father was one of the most powerful demons next to Toguro." Dario said smugly.

Haven: "It was Toguro who took my parents life's shortly after I had turned eight." Haven said looking down.

Haven: "And it was Yusuke who defeated Toguro." Haven said smiling at Yusuke.

Kurama: "I'm sorry, babe." Kurama said kissing Haven on the cheek.

Haven: "It's alright, it was a long time ago." Haven said running her slender fingers through her hair.

            Yusuke noticed that Haven's aperients was changing slightly at thinking of her parents death her normal long brown hair was turning a sliver-gold color and her face was changing ever so slightly but the most noticeable sign was that her power levels were going off the charts almost like her emotions are tied to her demon side.  _'I hope she doesn't go full out demon here at school'_ Yusuke thought as he watched Haven closely. Apparently everyone else also noticed Haven's sudden change in aperients especially Dario since he took a couple steps away from Haven and was watching her very closely.  Haven also noticed the changes she was going through _'I can't let my emotions control me'_ Haven thought to herself as she leaned against the tree that Hiei was in a short while ago before he jumped down to stand beside Yusuke and the rest of the group.

Hiei: "Yusuke?" Hiei said quietly.

Yusuke: "Yeah I know I sense it, too. Haven's power is growing." Yusuke said looking at Haven.

Kuwabara: "You two better be talking about the power radiating off of Haven." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke: "Na, shit Sherlock what gave you that clue." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kuwabara: "Smartass. Anyways… I'm serious." Kuwabara said watching Haven now.

Yusuke: "Yeah so was I." Yusuke said seriously.

Kuwabara: "Well you didn't have to be a smartass about it." Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke: "Sorry it's a habit." Yusuke said mainly concentrating on Haven.

Hiei: "Well?! What's going to happen if she goes full demon?" Hiei asked really wanting to know.

Yusuke: "I don't know I've never seen it happen before." Yusuke told them honestly.

Kuwabara: "Say what?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei: "Yeah Urameshi explain." Hiei said not believing his ears.

Yusuke: "Haven is the first half demon I've ever meet." Yusuke said still watching Haven.

Kuwabara: "Oh this ain't good." Kuwabara said rubbing his head.

Hiei: "For once I agree with Kuwabara." Hiei said actusually admitting it.

            Yusuke ignored them and continued to watch Haven closely just in case something bad happened which he really hoped that nothing bad happened.  That's when he notice it Haven was glowing slightly and she appeared to be floating slightly _'oh this is not good'_ Yusuke thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes as if to clear his vision. 'Fighting is never the answer for anything but I'm afraid I just might have to' Haven thought to herself as she continued to change into her full demon self.

End chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: Fear of the unknown

Chapter 11

Fear of the unknown

            Kurama finally turned to look at Haven and took a step away from her _'what's wrong with her?'_ Kurama asked himself as he watched his girlfriend change from demon half-breed to full demon with great power beneath her fragile human form. _'Ooooh shit!'_ Dario thought to himself as he also turned his attention to Haven.

Kurama: "Haven?" Kurama asked almost timidly.

            Haven didn't answer Kurama's question but the question was did she even hear him when he called to her. Everyone was surprised when Haven didn't answer Kurama or even acknowledge that he was even calling her name.

Kurama: "Haven please speak to me." Kurama said desperately.

            Still no answer from Haven just a slight eerie melody floating in the air around Haven's body almost like her soul her human soul was trying to protect her from the demon inside herself. _'Her soul is protecting her from its self'_ Yusuke thought realizing what was going on.

Yusuke: "Kurama, Haven's soul her human soul is trying to protect her for the demon inside." Yusuke yelled to Kurama.

Kurama: "HER human SOUL?!" Kurama asked puzzled.

Hiei: "Kurama she has two souls, one human soul and one demon soul." Hiei said looking at Haven.

Dario: "Two souls but how?" Dario asked not understanding.

Hiei: "Don't you know anything?!" Hiei snapped at Dario.

Dario: "What's that s'pose to mean?" Dario asked not liking the way it sounded.

Hiei: "She's a demon half breed, remember?" Hiei said more than asked still watching Haven.

Dario: "So what's that got to do with anything?" Dario asked.

Yusuke: "Idiot!"  Yusuke said.

Dario: "What did you call me?" Dario snapped.

Haven: "Enough!" Haven screamed as she fell to the ground but not before Kurama caught her.

Kurama: "Are you alright my love?" Kurama asked.

Haven: "My head hurts." Haven said trying to stand up.

            Kurama help Haven to her feet so that she was standing even thought she was leaning against him but hey she's still standing. Haven rubbed her head several times before she looked up at everyone. When she made eye contact with Dario he took a step away almost afraid of her then Haven turned to Kurama who was holding her against his very warm and comforting body.

Haven: "I'm alright, lover." Haven said kissing Kurama on the cheek.

Kurama: "You scared me, my love." Kurama said turning so he was directly in front of her.

Haven: "I know I even scared myself." Haven said wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck and started to cry.

Kurama let Haven cry in his arms knowing it was best for her and probably for him as well since he himself was shaking slightly afraid that something might happen to her _'I just got her in my life and I'm not losing her now'_ Kurama thought as his arms wrapped tighter around Haven's smaller frame. Haven pulled away slightly from Kurama to look into his green eyes that would keep her safe but when she looked at his eyes they were of molten gold not of emerald green. Haven looked at Kurama curiously 'since when did Kurama have gold eyes?' Haven thought to her self as she continued to look at him _'oh that's right he's Youko Kurama not just Kurama but Youko Kurama'_ Haven thought.

Haven: "Lover what's wrong?" Haven asked tracing Kurama's jaw with her fingers.

            At first Kurama didn't answer her it seemed he was to caught up in his own thoughts to hear her but then he did with a shake of his head his red and sliver hair cascaded around him once again. Dario took notice of Kurama's appearance realizing that Youko Kurama was very possessive over his new mate and decided to leave while he was still able to leave in one piece.

End chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Mine

Chapter 12

Mine

            When the group finally settled down Kurama went back to being just plain old Kurama and Haven was glad to find out that she herself was back to normal. Everyone was also relieved to find out that Dario took his leave before Youko Kurama decided to tare him into pieces for staring at his mate. Yusuke finally broke the silence that was so think that you could drink it through a straw.

Yusuke: "So are we all better now?" Yusuke asked grinning.

Haven: "Yes." Haven said looking at Yusuke.

Kurama: "Everything is back to the way it should be." Kurama said letting Haven turn around in his arms.

Hiei: "Dario seems to be smarter then I originally thought." Hiei said watching Dario walk back into the school.

Kurama: "Good thing to, because Youko would have killed him." Kurama said wrapping his arms around Haven's waist.

Haven: "And that would be a bad thing because?" Haven asked.

Kayko: "She does have a point." Kayko said nodding.

Kurama: "Dario will die on his own accord if not helped by me." Kurama almost hissed.

Haven: "Youko calm down. I am yours and you are mine." Haven said turning around to look at Kurama/Youko.

Kurama/Youko: "I know but…" Kurama/Youko stopped in mid-sentence sensing everyone's presents.

            Kurama/Youko turned to look at his friends smiling faces he knew full well that they were of no threat to him or his mate so he ignored their presence. '_I have to talk to Haven alone'_ Kurama/Youko thought as he looked at Haven. _'I still can't believe this beautiful creature is mine and mine alone'_ Kurama/Youko thought possessively as he looked down on his mates face lovingly. Youko knew that one day this beautiful creature standing in front of him would give birth to his child or children when the world around them had no threat or at least the kind of treat that he himself was not able to defeat by himself.

            Haven continued to stair at Kurama knowing full well that Youko was very close to taking over Kurama's body. The only reason Haven knew this was because one of Kurama's eyes was a molten gold full of hatred for Dario while the other remained an emerald green full of concern for Haven's well being. Haven gently touched Kurama/Youko's cheek trying to get him to ignore Dario and to concentrate on her. When Haven touched Kurama/Youko, Youko took over completely mind and body.

Haven: "Youko?!" Haven asked.

Youko: "Yes, my love?" Youko all but purred.

Haven: "Mine." Haven whispered in his ear before kissing it.

Youko: "Mine as well." Youko said kissing her gently.

            The group watched as the two lovers made out right in front of them they all knew rather well that this was going to be a reoccurring event for the days to past.  When Haven and Youko parted both were panting Youko nuzzled into Haven's neck inhaling her wondrous sent causeing Haven to giggle at him for his little action. Haven knew that Youko was going to be there no matter what for her and she was happy that she found her one true love even if he was the great Youko Kurama.

End chapter 12


End file.
